


Scream- Revisited

by BadBoyDeanAsf



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Scream (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1990s, Alternate Universe - High School, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Chatting & Messaging, Dark Richie Tozier, Dom Richie, Dom/sub, F/M, Geeks, Knifeplay, Knives, M/M, Movie: Scream (1996), Serial Killers, Stoner Richie Tozier, Sub Eddie Kaspbrak, Top Richie Tozier, ben as steven ore, beverly as tatum, bill as randy, eddie as sydney, horror movies, mike hanlon as casey becker, richie as billy loomis, video stores
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBoyDeanAsf/pseuds/BadBoyDeanAsf
Summary: .One year tomorrow.It’ll be one year tomorrow that Eddie Kaspbrak’s father died, And although his mother is overbearing to say the least- She is reluctantly leaving Eddie to his own devices so she could visit her ill sister- His Auntie Marianne, Whom Eddie can’t say is too upset about her upcoming demise. She was the same woman who pinched his cheeks every time he goes to visit and sounds like a broken record every single time she utters the words “Being a faggot is a sin, Edward.” as he tries to defend any of the poor souls she decides to pick on whilst he is visiting her very own small and wretched town.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 13
Kudos: 29





	1. "One year tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> So one of my best friends keeps telling my to work on my scream fic! So i did! Its obviously not complete and I'll be working on updating as much and quickly as I can.

.One year tomorrow.

It’ll be one year tomorrow that Eddie Kaspbrak’s father died, And although his mother is overbearing to say the least- She is reluctantly leaving Eddie to his own devices so she could visit her ill sister- His Auntie Marianne, Whom Eddie can’t say is too upset about her upcoming demise. She was the same woman who pinched his cheeks every time he goes to visit and sounds like a broken record every single time she utters the words “Being a faggot is a sin, Edward.” as he tries to defend any of the poor souls she decides to pick on whilst he is visiting her very own small and retched town.

Its about eight at night, He’s been I.M.ing Beverly non stop for three hours- Venting about his feelings and talking about that damn reporter who keeps trying to bust down his front door and follow him to school every chance that lady gets.

-And Eddie is pretty sure the only reason she’s famous is because she has an uncanny resemblance to Monica on ‘Friends’. Eddie isn’t really sure how that lady has any friends, Or how she landed ‘The Gale Weathers Show’ when she’s so damn unlikeable.

_ WinterFire89: You can’t blame her for trying, She has made a LITERAL FORTUNE off your dads death. _

_ EddieK: ‘Doesn’t mean she gets to stalk me every day for a ‘quote’ _

_ WinterFire89: Didn’t she say it was off the record? _

_ EddieK: Off the record my ass. _

_ WinterFire89: is typing…. _

It’s the erratic tapping on his window that drags him from his enraptured conversation with Bev. His head whipping around towards the frame, His vision filling with a mop of black curls and a lopsided grin- Shining blue eyes behind the chunkiest bottle frames Eddie has ever seen.

Eddie hops off from his swivel chair, pulling down his bedtime shorts to a decent length before making his prance over towards his eagerly awaiting boyfriend.

“Richie!” His surprised shriek comes out as a whisper, His attempt at not letting his mother know that ‘The wretched Tozier Boy’ has snuck up into his bedroom. “What are you doing here? My mom is gonna fucking kill you!”

He watches as his boyfriend’s lengthy limbs contort and climb into his room, Landing on his eggshell carpet with a thud, Hopping onto the pads of his feet, “It occurred to me Eds, I’ve never snuck into your room before..”

The taller of the two rubs his thumb gently against the tanned boy’s cheek, “I’ve known you my whole life, And never climbed into the tower to ravage the beautiful prince living only across the street.”

Eddie scoffs, Placing his fists against Richie’s chest, gently shoving him away- “Rich..You know how I feel about.. All of that.”

“Yeah, I know..I wouldn’t dream of breaking your underwear rule, Eds.”

His eyes roll at Richie’s words, Because that’s all Richie had been trying to do for the last year. In between milkshakes, Movie nights with their friends and parties..Richie had been doing everything in his power to get Eddie to succumb to his whims, Which would have happened if not for his father’s untimely demise.

Eddie is pretty fucking sure Richie resents whoever killed his dad for being such a friggin’ cock block.

There’s a noise coming somewhere from down the upstairs hall and a booming form of feet shuffling that Eddie can only recognize as his mother’s feet clapping against the hard wood of the flooring, Leading to his very own room.

He watches with a grimace as his doorknob is jerked left and right- His mother letting out some form of a petulant moan when it doesn’t open and she realizes he has locked it yet again.

“Eddie-Bear! I told you not to lock this door! I know how teenage boys are! You better not be sinning in there.”

The last sentence comes as more of a threat than a warning, Of a reminder that he knows what happens to young boys who sin.

Richie has this glint in his eyes..The one that shows just how willing he is to challenge the rules, People, and just about anything that opposes his current mood or beliefs.

“You heard her baby, You better not be sinning.”

The taller boy’s words comes out between kisses as Eddie attempts to pull away- And with equal parts strength and will, Eddie is able to push Richie onto the floor and behind his bed, Out of sight enough that his mother couldn’t view his- Well...His quite uncouth boyfriend.

He’s able to race over to the door and open it as ‘calmly’ as he possibly could knowing that Richie Trashmouth Tozier was behind his bed- Reeking of pot and cigarettes.

“Eddie, I heard a noise.” His mothers worried grumbles come out as Eddie watches her wandering eyes dart around his bedroom.

“There's nothing going on Mommy, I was just listening to my radio, I'm gonna to get ready for bed now.”

His mother gives him a look of concern before returning the way she came and closing her bedroom door. When Eddie finally hears the click and the feeling of freedom washes over him in an instant, Enough to jump onto his bed to pull his boyfriend up with him, Making grabby hands at him and relishing in the warmth of the body falling on top of him.

The gleaming blue eyes staring into Eddie fills him with warmth in another place- Filling his chest with such pressure he might explode- Or at least that's what it feels like. He can feel the warmth and Richie’s reaction to the kisses that Eddie cant help but plant all over his face, His neck- Until the inevitable time that Richie decides to take control once more.

There’s a hand moving up to his neck, Squeezing just enough that the fuzz in his brain overloads him completely and all Eddie can really do is relax into his boyfriends grip and sigh as Richie licks into his mouth with all the reverence of a man who had been starved of affection for an eternity.

The grip on his neck lightens enough- And the few gulps of air didn’t prepare him for Richie turning his head for access to his neck. There's a scrape of teeth against the junction of his shoulder and neck, There's a bite that feels so hard Eddie could only assume it was drawing blood.

-They hadn’t acted like this since his father died, He hadn’t felt the roughness of Richie’s touch as he maneuvered him like the toy they both knew he wanted him to be. It had been so long since they had been all hot and heavy- All “Nc-17” as his boyfriend would describe it.- Yet it was a breath of fresh air.

-And although with every kiss to his lips, and Every bite left on his body felt as if his worries and issues were slipping away, Eddie knew he couldn’t- He couldn’t give himself to Richie like he wanted- Like both of them wanted.

His hands rose of his own accord to push Richie’s body from his own- There was resistance of course, as Richie tried to keep his teeth latched to Eddie’s neck- But with a disgruntled groan he pulled away, Admiring the blooming bruises along the small boys neck and shoulder.

“Rich, You know I love you- I just can't do what you need of me right now.” His voice was shaking and light- Almost as if he regrets the words that have left his mouth.

As his boyfriend moved to the side of the bed, Leaning over slightly to pet at Eddie’s hair, His mouth quirking up in a soft- Yet amused smile.

“You don’t need to worry, Baby..I’ll wait.”

-And with those slightly reassuring words, Richie was up and off the bed, His warmth gone but the fluttering in Eddie’s heart was still taking residence over him- And while Eddie took a moment to process the entirety of the last hour, Richie was making his way out the window.

Although he was flustered, He hopped off of the bed to follow his boyfriend as far as he could. Richie gave one of his toothy grins as he maneuvered his limbs from the room and out onto the siding.

Eddie offered Richie a soft look of admiration and love, “Hey Richie?”

The head of unruly curls snaps up, The lights of Eddie’s room shining into the glasses- And in this moment he only wishes that there's not a glare.

“Would you settle for a PG thirteen relationship?” 

Richie’s eyebrow shoots up in interest, “What would that be, Baby?”

There's a spark of excitement that penetrates Eddie's heart- Along with some fear and embarrassment- But there's words, From such a long time ago that Eddie’s surprised they’d come back now.

  
  


**_* The clubhouse had just been finished and Eddie’s only true mission that summer was to make it as homey as possible- Had even commissioned Richie to go out and hustle some comfortable furniture. Things had been boiling between the two of them for years and it all really comes to a head after Richie had spent three hours moving a futon between all sorts of corners of the tiny underground space._ **

**_“No Richie! Not like that, Its too crooked!”_ **

**_“No over there Richie, I like it better.”_ **

**_“God are you fucking blind! Can’t you take instructions?”_ **

**_-But all of a sudden the couch was drop and Richie was across the small space in an instant, His (Even at fifteen) large hand gripping around his throat and pushing him into the hard wall behind him._ **

**_“I'm not the one supposed to be taking instructions, Eds.”_ **

**_The moment Richie spoke and Eddie heard the deep tone, He was so taken that he already gave up the fight and just went pliant- Hes not even sure why, But something about Richie just demanding his attention and apology had Eddie turning into jelly on the spot._ **

**_Richie’s hand tightened only for a moment, “I think I deserve an apology, Don't you Eddie?”_ **

**_The smaller boy had nodded as best as he could and took in a deep breath of air before looking at Richie with the purest form of sincerity, “Im sorry,Richie.”_ **

Looking back- That hasn’t changed much- But he's pretty sure the thing that really changed only started a year ago- The thing that is whats given Eddie the guts to do what hes about to.

**_“Johnny, Studying with you has been really great.”_ **

**_Eddie’s blush wasn’t unnoticable to the taller boy, They had been studying together for a week after Eddie started having trouble in science. Johnny was sweet, He made Eddie laugh and blush and always carried his books- It was nice, For someone to be so kind._ **

**_“Its been great spending so much time with you, Eddie.” There was a nervous pause between that and his last sentence, “I would really like to spend some more time together..”_ **

**_There was no reason for Johnny to say the ‘d’ word, They both knew he was being asked on a date and it was the first one Eddie had even been offered and he wasn’t about to turn it down._ **

**_After saying yes, Eddie had run off giving an excuse of ‘I gotta help my mom with something.’_ **

**_In reality Eddie just wanted to spill the good news to all his friends._ **

  
  


**_He had raced his bike all the way through the barrons and slid the bike down onto the floor and swung open the hatch to the much beloved clubhouse and wasted no time getting down the ladder and into the small space._ **

**_He eyed everyone who was already lounging around, Richie laying on the hammock, A bored expression on his face as he let the comic fall onto his chest, Bill sitting up- Eyeing Eddie’s flustered face, And Stan only looking up for a millisecond before returning to his book._ **

**_“Y-You guys will never guess what just happened!”_ **

**_He was met with raised eyebrows and Richie sprang to his feet quicker than when Eddie suggested to head to the arcade for the day._ **

**_“I got asked on a date!”_ **

**_That's when things definitely changed, Richie seemed to tense completely at Eddie’s words._ **

**_“A date?”_ **

**_“Yeah Rich, Johnny asked me out!”_ **

**_“Johnny? The fucking idiot?”_ **

**_“He’s not an idiot Richie! He’s been tutoring me, He's sweet!”_ **

**_“Oh yeah like you want sweet, Eds.”_ **

**_Eddie watches as Both Stan and Bill rise in unison and make excuses about dinner and homework. Both boys make their way up the ladder and close the hatch behind them, Leaving he and Richie alone._ **

**_“You can't tell me you actually like that fucker, Eds.” Richie’s voice was strained- And it scared Eddie to not know what Richie was holding back._ **

**_-And when Eddie truly thinks about it, He's not sure how much he actually likes Johnny, He is sweet, And all the other things He had said to Richie- But he didn’t get that same sort of fire he felt with Richie- The same type of heat that stuck with him hours after leaving the other boys presences._ **

**_Richie’s eyes gauge every twitch and reactions to his words, And to Eddie’s surprise Richie gives a small grin- Which dies just as quickly as it came, But once again Richie was on him, Just like years before he was pressed into the hard surface of the wall again._ **

**_The hand around his throat was larger- Was harder than before and the least relenting thing he's ever felt in his life._ **

**_“You didn’t learn your lesson last time, Eds?”_ **

**_Eddie’s eyes roamed Richie’s face but saw nothing but darkness._ **

**_“You didn’t learn that you take my order, My command, And my love.”_ **

**_“Just as I own you.”_ **

**_Then his mouth was on his and all the control in Eddie’s mind was left to Richie as the other boy took all his words and protest, Swallowing them as he licked into his mouth with the most aggressive passion Eddie’s ever seen._ **

Eddie offers Richie a wink after the question, Turning himself around and hooking his thumbs into his pajama shorts and pulling them down as quickly as he could to keep the shock factor to the extreme before pulling them back up and turning quickly to lean out the window and offer the well trained smile of a boy whos had practice in showing his affection in outbursts.

He watches as Richie shakes his head with a smirk, “You’re such a tease, Baby.”

  
  
  
  



	2. Liver ALONE.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Eddie! Did you hear? Ben Hanscom and Mike Hanlon were murdered last night-”
> 
> “I had history with ben..” Seems to be the only retort Eddie could let pass his lips.
> 
> He doesn’t need to turn his head to know that Beverly had made a face- At the same time they took the first step up the stairs into their “beloved” school.
> 
> “Not anymore, I hear they were gutted from end to end- Worse than anything they’ve seen in years.. Worse then well- Its bad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEy! So i did it, I actually wrote another chapter and I'm so surprised with myself.

  
  


It isn't until Eddie makes it to Derry High the next day that he hears the news. His feet barely make it onto the grass of the campus before Beverly is bombarding him, Wrapping an arm around his shoulders- In reality he knows that the upbeat energy is supposed to make him feel better- But as his eyes dart around the campus with views of police cars and news station vans, Eddie cant help but feel uneasy.

“Eddie! Did you hear? Ben Hanscom and Mike Hanlon were murdered last night-”

“I had history with ben..” Seems to be the only retort Eddie could let pass his lips.

He doesn’t need to turn his head to know that Beverly had made a face- At the same time they took the first step up the stairs into their “beloved” school.

“Not anymore, I hear they were gutted from end to end- Worse than anything they’ve seen in years.. Worse then well- Its bad.”

Eddie can’t help but let a small laugh at the lack of tact from his best friend, He tries his best to tune into her words and listen- To be a good best friend as she rants about all that had happened in her house last night- But he couldn’t seem to keep his mind off of her words.

**_“Gutted from end to end.”_ **

  
  


With the words ringing in his ears for the next hour and a half, Eddie goes through his day like a doomed ghost, Roaming halls and doing as told. By the time he makes it to his second period, There's a look of sorrow bleeding into every face in the room and Eddie couldn’t help but try to keep his eyes on the floor.

Ben Hanscom’s seat was right next to his, And being so engulfed in the memories of the other boy there- He barely heard another voice calling his name.

“It's your turn Eddie.”

Eddie knows already that his teacher is speaking of being interviewed by the principal and sheriff- Beverly had mentioned something along the lines, Of course she would have an in, With her father being Sheriff.

His History teacher- Miss. Whitmore was a kind old lady, She had only moved here this year- Hadn’t even witnessed Eddie’s fathers passing- And Eddie could watch the toll of such a horrible action on her face.

Ironically enough, He’s pretty sure before Eddie left the room, He heard her mutter a sad “I'm too old for this.”

  
  


As he exited the classroom, His eyes met with Richie across the hall, The taller boy slouching in the chair outside the office, A bored expression as he fiddled with a pencil- Only stopping when he noticed his boyfriend.

The hand that gripped the back of his neck was no other than Sheriff Marsh- The grip almost as tight as the one hes used to from his lover- Although it doesn’t bring Eddie the same sort of peace- Not even close.

Beverly’s father had always made him uncomfortable, And The Sheriff’s complete hatred for his boyfriend made the situation a bit worse. Those two were always on opposite sides, And because of Eddie’s mother he knew he had to be on his best behavior- Which meant best behavior to Sheriff Marsh, Even with his creepy glances and on occasion wandering hand on his back.

Eddie was only lucky that he was rarely without one of his friends- Beverly always asking a question or causing a scene, Allowing Eddie to move away- Or Worst case Scenario, Richie breaking something, Or with an awkward I.M. from another friend, Breaking into something.

The bright blue eyes that so usually watched him with adoration and love darkened once again, Not at Eddie- And even if it were they both knew it wasn’t in a way either of them enjoyed. The smaller boy watched as his boyfriend’s eyes shot up to the older man walking beside him, He watched as Richie’s fingers twitched- And as The pair made their way to the Main office’s beaten up door, Eddie held his breath- Hoping in this one moment Richie wouldn’t start something that Eddie would have to beg his mother, The principal and The Sheriff not to finish.

“Stay, Tozier.” 

The gruff grumble of Sheriff Marsh behind him made Eddie tense- His attention turning abruptly to his boyfriend who looked as if he was ready to jump out of the chair any second.

Eddie doesn’t hear or see Richie’s reaction as he’s shuffled into the office and met with Principal Keene- Someone Eddie doesn’t like to cross paths with often- The complete opposite to his troublesome boyfriend who spends most of his school hours in this room.

If They thought Sheriff Marsh was a total creep, Then Principal Keene was an utter Norman Bates.

  
  


Eddie gave a soft and small smile as he was released from the grip he felt he had endured for far too long. He made his way to one of the chairs in front of the Maple Wood desk and glanced questioningly at the two men standing in front of him.

“Eddie, We just need to know anything you might have heard about Ben or Mike.” Principal Keene spoke, Reaching a hand out to caress Eddie’s cheek- And he had to fight the urge to flinch away.

Sheriff Marsh gave a condescending grin as Eddie swallowed thickly and shifted in his seat, “It may surprise you guys, But One gruesome murder doesn’t correlate to the other.” 

“I really don’t know anything.”

“You sat next to Ben though, Didn’t you?” 

-And Eddie isn't exactly sure who said it, He’s too busy thinking about his dad- Who had been similarly butchered and he’s just glad the folder in front of him hasn’t been opened to reveal crime scene photos that he's sure are inside.

“Yeah, I- I did, But we weren’t friends..He wasn’t in my circle, Y’know?”

There's a glance between the two older men that doesn’t go unnoticed from Eddie, And in moments like this, He wishes he had his boyfriend’s bravery- Well..His stupidity- Because He’d definitely jump out one of those first story windows and keep running.

The memories were too much, All of it felt as if it was happening all over again- He could see his dad on the couch- Beaten, Bloody, Broken- He could hear the sirens- And then it was gone.

“Yeah..We know your circle Eddie, You’re with my daughter all the time..And that Tozier Boy.”

There's an immediate glare that Eddie couldn’t contain once Richie was mentioned.

“Listen, Richie may be an idiot and he might not be the best influence all the time- But if you're insinuating he had something to do with this- You're dead wrong, He was with me last night.”

Sheriff Marsh eyes Eddie’s throat for a second too long before conjuring his final argument, “He has violent tendencies, No?”

Eddie lets out a huff- Almost a laugh as he meets the mans eyes, “Nothing that I don't enjoy.”

Ironically in that moment, Eddie Kaspbrak is saved by the bell, Grabbing his bag from the floor and racing as fast as he possibly can to get out of that office and away from those wandering eyes and hands.

  
  
  


He doesn’t spot Richie again until lunch, And there was nothing that could’ve stopped him from propelling himself into his boyfriends arms, Jumping high enough to wrap his legs around the taller boy’s waist and bury his face in Richie’s neck- Breathing in his cologne.

-Eddie was so used to making fun of it, He never thought of just how calming the scent had become, He was often caught sniffing his boyfriends sweatshirts more than he was teasing him at this point.

When Richie had first started wearing it, Eddie had commented saying he smelt like a mob boss, Way more italian than Richie was. He had even teased him, Calling him Don Corloeone. Even though Bill was more of an all out movie freak- As Richie preferred horror, He had a soft spot for the God Father- Even claiming it was one of the best movies of all time.

“I missed you too Baby.” Richie spoke softly, Kissing the side of his head and placing a comforting hand on his neck, Eddie almost cried in that moment.

Richie let him down after a few blissful moments of soft affection, Going back to his spot on the fountain and opening his legs for Eddie to sit in between- As Eddie got himself comfortable he offered a smile to their friends who were wildly bickering- Heavier than usual.

“I Heard they put Ben's liver in the mailbox! Do you really think they put his liver in the mailbox?”

Eddie flinches at the words, But listens to the conversation none-the-less.

“Hey, Who do you guys think did it, Anyway?” Beverly questioned, Looking between their friends.

“Well- Its gotta be a guy.” Bill explained, Nonchalant, As if it wasn’t real at all.

“It could totally be a woman- Woman's scorn and revenge.”

“That was in ice pick- Totally different.” Bill countered.

“He was gutted from End to end, In truth, It takes a man to do something like that.” Stan spoke, Rationally calm.

“Didn’t you ‘Hangout’ with Ben for a while, Stan?” Bill accused loosely. 

Stan scoffed, “Yeah But I didn’t fucking gut him.”

“I didn’t say you did.” Bill pleaded out, returning to his grapes.

“Plus, Stan was with me Last night, We were lighting up in the clubhouse.” Beverly spoke up- Only to pause and look towards Bill, “Hey, Where were you?”

“At the video store, Working.”

“I thought they fired your sorry ass.” She retorted.

“Twice.” Bill remarked, Smirking as he popped another grape into his mouth.

  
  
  


**_“You really think Richie would be into me- Go steady?”_ **

**_“Go Steady? Eddie C’mon this isn’t the fifties.” Bill responded, As he swung open the door to Uma Video- The Video store that Bill had become lucky enough to land a job._ **

**_“But yes, I'm sure he would jump at the opportunity to be with you- Properly, Instead of..Groping you in the fucking hammock.”_ **

**_Eddie watched as Bill relented, Moving towards the horror section- Eyeing Friday the thirteenth and Halloween._ **

**_“Well Maybe I’ll ask him during the movie night.”_ **

**_“Well Maybe you should be careful, Eddie.”_ **

  
  


“ _ Well, Maybe you should be careful, Eddie.” _

The words Echoed in Eddie’s ears as the memory flooded his senses, Eddie’s eyes met Bill’s and he gave the older boy a sincere smile. It faded quickly enough as Richie gripped Eddie’s thigh tightly.

He whipped his head towards Beverly instead, Ignoring the intense touch, “Bevvie, I was thinking, Do you mind if I sleep over tonight- Y’know with my mom outta town things can get sad.”

  
  


“You’re always welcome, Eddie- Plus My dad will be out all night working, So we can probably get away with-” Beverly stops herself, Looking between Bill, Stan, And Richie- “Painting your nails- Y’know my dad hates the smell.”

The continuance was accepted by the group easily, The lunch going on as if a double homicide hadn’t happened the night before. The thought of poor, Sweet Ben Hanscom being gutted and hung from a tree.

The thought of Mike Hanlon, One of the most genuine people he had ever met, Tied to a chair- Found with his insides on the outside.

They Didn’t deserve it, Eddie knew that- But part of Eddie found a sort of peace in knowing that they had gotten an escape from the hell that is Derry.

  
  
  


There's an eruption of ‘Bye Eddie’ and ‘See you tomorrow, Eddie!’, That brings an exploding warmth to his chest as he hops off the last step of the bus. Eddie was one of the few people in Derry that seemed to get along with almost everyone, And as he made his way up the path and into his house, He couldn’t help but smile at nothing.

He smiled at the fact that although he had lost his father, He was never without a friend.

He glanced towards the living room, And couldn’t help but smile at the welcoming image of their couch. A comfy oasis in the middle of the hospital like home. He kicked off his shoes as quickly as he could, Landing face first into the cushions- Unable to refrain from snuggling into the soft fabric.

He chanced a glance at the clock and knew he had three hours before Beverly came to his rescue. Eddie flicked on the tv, Met with the ugly reality of Derry once again.

_ “The small town of Derry hasn’t seen such horror since the incident involving Frank Kasprak who was brutally raped and murdered, Exactly one year ago today.” _

The familiar voice of Gale Weathers instantly made Eddie cringe- He couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the confidence that she exuded while speaking of His fathers passing- And with every channel that he switched to, He was met with the same familiar subject of Ben Hanscom, Mike Hanlon...And his father.

He tried to ignore the overwhelming emotions that he received from the words, Switching the tv off and rolling himself over to face the back of the couch. He could nap for an hour or so before Beverly would be here.

  
  
  


He wakes to the sound of the landline ringing, Groggily reaching up towards the phone, Answering with as much politeness as he could.

“Kaspbrak residence, Who is calling?”

“Relax Eddie, It's me.” 

-The relaxing voice of Beverly Marsh over the phone gave a sense of relief like no other.

“Bev,-” Eddie paused looking towards the clock, Seeing the blaring six pm, “Its Six, You should’ve been here by now.”

“Yeah, I know but I stopped at the video store, I figured Tom Cruise ‘All The Right Moves’, You know if you pause it just right you can see his  _ penis” _

“Alright Alright, Whatever you want Bev, Just get here.” He pleads as he hangs up before she could.

Eddie no sooner puts down the phone than it began ringing.

“Beverly- I swear to fuck, Just get here.”

“Hello Eddie.”

The voice on the other line was unrecognizable, It made Eddie uneasy.

“Who is this?”

“What's your favorite scary movie?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scream at me on tumblr, @toziersspaghettihead

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at my on tumblr @toziersspaghettihead


End file.
